Secret Admirer (Levi x Reader)
by Ria-Sora27
Summary: With a single slip of tongue, a secret love was revealed.. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin Levi belongs to Hajime Isayama


You woke up in the morning with your head pounding like a drum. It's been a very rough night; you can't even remember what happen to you after Major Hanji made you drink a whole bottle of liqueur_. _That's right, everybody was partying last night, you don't remember why. You try to recall the memories but your head just keeps hurting whenever you think hard. You sighed, you didn't bother anymore, all you wanted was to lay back and sleep on the whole day, lucky for you it's a day-off.

You were about to lay down when you've noticed a huge lump on the other side of the bed, it was covered with your blanket. You've become curious; you examined it carefully and began poking it. At first attempt, you heard a small sound of annoyance. Now you're even curious, you then poke it again, no response. You began to poke it continuously until it became irritated, pulled-off the blanket and revealing a very pissed-off Corporal Levi.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU POKING ME FOR?!" Levi shouted shooting you with a piercing glare.

"L-Levi-heichou!? What are you doing in my room and sleeping with me ON MY OWN BED!?" Your face was a mixture of shock and crimson red from too much blushing, not because of the idea of him sleeping with you but because of an even greater distraction. "and...and..why..WHY ARE YOU HALF-NAKED!? You don't have a shirt on!" You blushed even harder. Seeing his muscular physique is too much for your maiden heart.

"You're the one who did this to me!" He replied back.

"Huh? I am?" You finally calmed down and your face was now replaced with confusion. "When did I do that to you?" You questioned him.

"Last night." He said.

"Last night? But I don't remember what happened to me after Hanji-san made me drink that whole bottle_."_

"Exactly my point, you began acting strange after shitty glasses made you drink. _Tch,_ she's really a pain." Levi is now muttering to himself becoming irritated about the thought of it.

"Um, Levi-heichou, would you fill me in about the details of what happened last night after I drink_._" Even though you don't really want to found out because you have a bad feeling about this, your curiosity got the better of you.

"Very well then, listen carefully." He began telling you what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~ _Flashback: The Night Before ~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Everyone was partying and enjoying the night, even your fellow cadets are having fun. You even saw Eren and Jean getting started again. You were seated with the Corporal though because everyone knew that you're his assistant. They are singing, dancing mostly because a lot of them might have been drunk and one of them is Major Hanji.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN EVERYONE! She shouted with her fist up in the air while standing on the table.

"H-Hanji-san, please don't stand in the table." You were trying to make her calm down but your efforts are worthless.

"_Oi,_ stop doing that shitty glasses and listen to what this brat is saying. You look ridiculous." Added by Corporal Levi who is already annoyed and pissed.

"_Hic, _what are you talking about Corporal Shorty? I'm just having some _hic _fun, what's wrong with that, _hic_?" Hanji replied while pointing her finger directly on Levi's face.

He becomes more irritated because of the nickname that Hanji has given him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY, YOU-.."

"Please calm down Heichou!" You grabbed his arm to stop him.

"GYAHAHAHA! _'s right, calm down pipsqueak and have some fun. Here _ you deserve a drink too."

"W-Wait Hanji-san I don't dri-.." Before you can even finish your sentence, Major Hanji quickly put the bottle of liqueur in your mouth and made you drink the whole bottle.

"_Oi, _shitty glasses stop that!" Levi tried to stop her but it was too late. You've already finished drinking and began acting strange.

"Gyahahaha, this drink is delicious Hanji-san!" You began to climb up on the table with Hanji and then shout like there's no tomorrow. After that, you grabbed another bottle and started drinking it. Levi on the other hand just had enough of this craziness and pulled you down from the table dropping the bottle on the ground.

"_Tch, __, that's enough. You're going to rest right now." And with that he drags you out and away from the crowd.

* * *

"Hey, where are you taking me_, hic? _You asked the Corporal still drunk from too much alcohol.

"You're going back to your room. You've had enough drinking." He replied back, not looking at you.

"NOOOOO! I WANT TO DRINK _hic _AND HAVE SOME FUN! You removed your arm from his grip making him quite shock from your action.

"_! We're going to your room right now. That's an order from your superior." Levi is now getting angry but you just ignored it and crossed your arms.

"Why would I _hic_ listen to you, Corporal Shorty." You laughed the moment you called him shorty. This action just made the corporal angrier giving you a piercing glare. You shivered upon seeing this.

"Who are you calling Corporal Shorty, Cadet _?" You began to swallow the lump in your throat as you see the corporal getting closer to you. You can feel that he is now emanating an ominous aura around him and without noticing it he is now carrying you bridal-style. You began to panic.

"WAAAHHHHH! NOOOOO! LET GO OF ME!" You scream out loud, kicking and punching him. You wanted to get away from him but every time you struggle, he tightens his grip to prevent you from escaping. He began to walk towards the direction of your room.

"Will you shut up and stop struggling _!" Finally the two of you are now in front of your room. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. He let you seat on your bed, by this time you already calmed down.

"Stay here, I'm just going to get a glass of water." He sat beside you and patted your head. He sit with you for a few minutes then stands up, you immediately grabbed the back of his shirt preventing him to move. He looked back at you and saw that your face is red from blushing.

"D-Don't leave me." You said. Levi blushed as you say this. He never would have thought that you will say that.

"_, I'm not going to leave you I'm just going to get you a glass of water."

"NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME LEVI! I'M SORRY IF I CALLED YOU CORPORAL SHORTY, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! Please don't leave me."  
You grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to you, tears are now building up around the corners of your eyes.

"I said, I'm not leaving you ok?" He is now irritated but still blushing because of how closer you are to him.

"Do you love me?" You suddenly blurted out looking straight at his eyes. Now, Levi is even more shock and his face is turning red.

"_, you should be resting right now." He avoided your question and turned his face away from you.

"No, I'm not going to rest unless you tell me that you love me because..because..I love you." Tears suddenly fall from your eyes. He looked back at you, he doesn't know if you're still drunk or not because he can see that you're actually serious about what you said. "I love you Levi, I really do. I just couldn't tell you and kept it as a secret because I don't want to be rejected, it'll be too hard for me. I don't even know if you like me or not. I just wanted to be with you."

Levi was speechless; he doesn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around you. "I won't leave you, I'll stay here so will you take a rest now?" He whispered back at you giving you comfort.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok." You were very glad but after that, you suddenly felt dizzy and puked on Levi's shirt.

"W-WHAT THE HECK, _?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I don't want to remember the rest." Levi finished his story and sighed as he tries to remove the memory of last night when you puked on his shirt.

"I..I'm so sorry if I did that..It's...It's embarrassing!" You covered your face with your palms and began hating yourself. "But why are you still half-naked? I mean you can just have a change of clothes." You faced him but still hiding half of your face.

"I was about to BUT YOU JUST KEEPS ON GRABBING ME! HOW CAN I GO WHEN YOU'RE HOLDING ME AND WHINING!? Good thing I have at least taken a shower."

"I'm very very sorry Heichou. I'm such a disgrace." You felt really guilty from your actions, not only you've insult your superior, you also puked on his shirt. You felt so down and your bangs covered your face.

"But, I'm also glad from what happened last night because I've discovered something great in return." He smirked at you. You've forgotten the part where Levi told you that you confess your love for him. You began to blush again and still stuck on your place. You never noticed that Levi leaned forward, very close to your face. You came back to your senses when you suddenly felt his lips are locked onto yours. It feels great, you just melt into it. A few minutes later he pulled back leaving you panting and catching your breath.

"Now that I have known about my secret admirer, I won't need to hold back anymore, right cadet?"

You didn't respond but you nodded and it's enough for Levi to know that you agree too. He kissed your forehead before leaving you alone in your room. You just sit there, your face still red and shock from what the corporal did to you. The only thing you did was touch your lips and utter the words. "He kissed me."


End file.
